Family Bond
by Finchel86
Summary: Kara Zor-El is doing her job as being Kara Danvers and Supergirl at the same time meanwhile Marley Rose is having a normal day at school, being in the glee club and having a normal day. without knowing...the fate will join this girls in an unconventional way...could this siblings being reunited and have the family they always wanted?
1. Just like any ordinary day

**H i, guys. This is my new story…unfortunately I had to delete my Hinny one since I suffered Writer`s block and I couldn`t write it anymore. So…this is an idea I wanted to have long time ago since I started watching Supergirl which is awesome…I wonder what would happen if Kara would have a lost sister named Marley Rose? Well…you`ll find out in this crossover. Please don`t forget reviewing and I really hope you like it. I don`t own Glee or Supergirl. I just own the plot of the story.**

It was a day like any other in National City; Kara Danvers originally known as Kara Zor-El or Supergirl, was working at , the company of the famous businesswoman Cat Grant as her assistant, while at the same time became Supergirl when citizens were in trouble. Right now, Kara was talking to her best friend Winn, who was an expert in technology and had a secret crush on Kara for a long time.

"I don`t understand how you`re dating your boss`s son" Winn replied as he stopped looking at the screen of the computer and stared at Kara, who adjusted her glasses when she was nervous. "I mean...it`s not like an auto suicide or something?"

"Winn, that word doesn`t exist" Kara chuckled.

"I know, I just invented it" Winn replied as he shrugged.

"Well...the truth is that Adam is a gentleman and makes me laugh" Kara confessed. "I know that our first date was a disaster when I was kidnapped by Bizarro and then I broke up with him for..."

"feeling scared of hurting him since you are a superhero and he`s just a human?" Winn completed the phrase as Kara nodded.

"You know me so well" Kara sighed.

"But you don`t have to be scared, I mean...Clark is dating Louis Lane and saves the world at the same time" Winn said with a small smile and then looked at the ground for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked with concern.

"Uh...yeah" Winn answered, looking up. "I thought I saw a cockroach"

"In Cat`s office? Impossible" Kara commented. "it`s obvious that she`s allergic to germs"

"it`s better that she didn`t hear you say that" Winn replied.

"if she had listened to me, I would be already fired" Kara commented honestly.

"Keira!" Cat`s voice echoed, suddenly causing the blonde and Winn to turn to attend the call.

"It`s Kara" Kara murmured to herself.

"Speaking of the devil" Winn whispered.

"I have to go, I`m sorry" Kara cleared her throat and headed to her boss`s office. She then walked towards Cat, who was sitting at her desk and playing with her pen. "Yes, Miss Grant?"

"thank God, you`re here" Cat said sarcastically before her tone came cold. "listen to me, Keira. you must come down from the clouds and put your feet on the ground..."I`ve called you three times and you just decided to ignore me"

"I`m sorry, Miss Grant; I lost track of time" Kara apologized.

"well, now is not the time to fantasize..now is the time to do your job" Cat answered.

"Yes, maàm" Kara nodded.

"Do you have the designs?" Cat asked, reaching for her hand.

"Oh...yes" Kara nodded, handing her some pictures. "Here...oh and I reserved a table for you and your mother at eight o`clock at..."

"Don`t bother about my mother" Cat interrupted her taking the pictures. "she`s not interested in talking to me" she then put on her glasses and they looked at the photos with disgust. "I can`t believe they don`t do their job properly...this is not professional" she then handed back the designs to Kara. "Take this to editorial and correct it immediately..."

"Now?" Kara asked nervously.

"Didn`t you understand me?" Cat asked. "Or do you want me to repeat the indication?"

"Well...I..." Kara started saying when her super audibility power could detect that a catastrophe was coming. She then put her hand in her ear to listen better.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" a woman screamed in agony.

Just then, Kara used her X-ray vision to observe that a young woman was about to be assaulted by a criminal who aimed the gun at her.

"SHUT UP!" the criminal roared. "Give me your money or I`ll shoot!"

"No, please!" the girl sobbed. "Don`t kill me"

"I`m sorry...I have to go...I promise I`ll make it up to you" Kara replied in a distressed tone.

"oh, I get it...family emergency" Cat answered politely. "okay...you can go. but I hope you do your job when you get back" Kara nodded, leaving the pictures on James Olsen`s desk.

"what happened?" James asked confused.

"a girl is in trouble" Kara simply said as she walked away.

"Save the day, girl of steel" James replied with a smile.

Kara ran out of the office and opened her blouse showing the "S" of her suit on her chest; Minutes later, she was flying in the sky with her red cape waving in the air as well as her long blonde hair and at the same time watched as the young woman clung to life.

"Give me your money!" the criminal roared as the girl sobbing and with trembled hands started to handing him her purse.

"LET HER GO!" Kara screamed at the criminal as she landed on the street.

"Supergirl" the girl said relieved.

"And who are you stop me?" the criminal laughed. "do you really think that just because you`re Superman`s cousin you can stop me?"

"Look...I know you don`t want to do this" Kara said at the criminal. "Give the girl her purse and you can go"

"over my dead body!" the criminal screamed as he pull the trigger shooting at Kara but surprisingly, the bullets bounced and fell to the ground. The criminal dropped the gun to the ground but furiously started punching Kara...Kara, furiously started punching him back, grabbed him by the shirt and lifts him to the air.

"No! Put me down!" the criminal yelled. "Please...don`t hurt me"

"Are you going to return the purse to her?" Kara said as the criminal stared at the terrified girl.

"Are you going to let me go?" the criminal asked.

"No...You will go to jail" Kara said as she put the criminal on the floor. He immediately started shaking in fear.

"FREEZE!" an officer said as the other cops entered approached the criminal with guns, as the criminal raised his hands in surrender.

"You`re under arrest. You have the right to stay silent...everything you say will be used against you" the police officer said as he handcuffed the criminal and his partners took the criminal.

"Thanks again, Supergirl. We got it covered" the police officer said as he left.

"you`re welcome" Kara smiled as she picked the girl`s purse from the floor, helped her to get up from the floor and handed her the purse. "here`s your purse"

"Thank you so much, Supergirl" the girl sniffed.

"Don`t worry, you`re safe now" Kara said sweetly as the girl nodded and the blonde took flight.

"Look in the sky!" a black boy pointed. "it`s Supergirl!"

"Thank you, Supergirl!" the citizen of National City said thankful. Kara simply nodded and started flying away; feeling satisfied that she saved the day once more as she headed back to to continue with her job.

Meanwhile at Lima Ohio at McKinley high; Marley was at her locker putting some books inside her locker when Kitty; a blonde and snarky cheerio shut her locker on her face.

"Hi, honey boo boo" Kitty smirked.

"Kitty, not now, okay?" Marley sighed. "I don`t understand why you hate me so much? You have Jake…you are the head cheerio…you have everything I girl would want to have. So…what`s your problem with me anyway?"

"let`s keep it simple, boobless" Kitty said with a bitchy tone. "I`m big, your little; I`m smart, your dumb. Your fat and your mom should be in freak town…do you want to know why Jake is with me?…because he can`t stand a virgin like you"

"Leave her alone, Kitty!" Rachel said as she stood next to Marley. "She hasn`t done anything to you. So get out of here and go to make each other`s lives living hell"

"Stay out of this, dwarf" Kitty said.

"Marley is my best friend and I won`t let you to torment her anymore" Rachel said. "so if you mess with her, you mess with me"

"Whatever…I have more interested things to do" Kitty said with a smirk.

"hi, Mike and Molly`s daughter…RuPaul" Quinn said smirking as she stood next to Kitty.

"What do you want, Quinn" Rachel sighed.

"Let me clear your blue-eyed sidekick and you something, Treasure Trail" Quinn said. "This zone is for cool people only, not geeks"

"let`s go, Rachel" Marley said sadly. "They don`t worth it"

"You`re right, Marls" Rachel smiled as she and the blue-eyed brunette walked towards the choir room. "let`s go to glee club"

"Oh my God, we are so late" Marley said sadly.

"They will understand, come on" Rachel said as she looped arms with Marley.

"Where are they?" Tina asked as Rachel and Marley entered the choir room where the other members of New Directions and Mr. Schuester were waiting for them. "we can start without you"

"I`m sorry...Kitty was making Marley`s life miserable and then Quinn showed up" Rachel explained.

"Ugh...the ice princesses think they are the queens of the school" Santana replied rolling her eyes. "I`m not afraid to go on Lima Heights on their sorry asses"

"Santana" Marley said shaking her head.

"They are not...they only think they`re cool when actually they are going to end up being outcasts" Artie answered with a smile.

"Are you okay, babe?" Finn asked Rachel as he walked over to kiss her on the lips.

"I`m fine" Rachel answered then they both broke the kiss. "It will be better..." she said, noting that Marley was still heartbroken by the breakup with Jake.

"You`re right" Finn replied, then looked at the other brunette. "I`m sorry, Marley"

"I`ll get through it someday. Thanks, Finn" Marley said sadly and then looked at her friend. "And Rachel, you didn`t have to come and save me"

"that`s what friends are for, Marley" Rachel responded by putting a hand on her friend`s shoulder as Marley smiled, for the first time feeling grateful to have some wonderful friends to rely on.

 **Characters in the chapter**

 **Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose and Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl**

 **Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant**

 **Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Schott Jr.**

 **Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen**

 **Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

 **Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

 **Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams**

 **Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde**

 **Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray**

 **Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez**

Author`s note: well…there you have it. Here`s the first chapter. The second chapter will be full of surprises

Roxy


	2. A shocking discovery

**Hi, guys. I hope all of you had an excellent start of the year. For now I`ll start writing the second chapter of the crossover since I received positive reviews and that encouraged me to keep going. I offer you a huge apology for the end of the seventh chapter of my merman story; I didn`t mean to make you upset and much less sad, the eighth chapter will be different, I promise. For now, I`ll introduce you the second chapter of "Family Bond" and here, both Marley and Kara will find out something shocking. Enjoy and don`t forget to review**

 **Roxy**

It was a day like any other in glee club and there was not an assignment of the week yet, so Marley decided to improvise.

"Mr. Schuester" Marley asked shyly raising her hand.

"Yes, Marley?" Will said politely.

"I would like to sing something" Marley said, getting up from her seat and walking to the middle of the choir room.

"it`s going to be something about kittens?" Brittany asked, innocently.

"And then you wonder why we talk to her" Jake murmured rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Jewish boy" Santana said coldly. "Britanny is not stupid, she`s a genius"

"Go ahead" Will indicated the pretty blue-eyed brunette.

"This is one of my favorite ballads of all the time" Marley replied looking at her teammates and her glee club teacher.

 _[The band starts playing as Marley starts singing confidently and showing emotion in the song; New Directions observe with interest her performance]_

 _[Marley]_

 _Final del formulario_

 _Spare a little candle  
Save some light for me  
Figures up ahead  
Moving in the trees  
White skin in linen  
Perfume on my wrist  
And the full moon that hangs over  
These dreams in the mist_

 _Darkness on the edge  
Shadows where I stand (shadows where I stand)  
I search for the time  
On a watch with no hands  
I want to see you clearly  
Come closer than this  
But all I remember  
Are the dreams in the mist_

 _These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

 _Is it cloak 'n' dagger  
Could it be spring or fall  
I walk without a cut  
Through a stained glass wall  
Weaker in my eyesight  
The candle in my grip  
And words that have no form  
Are falling from my lips_

 _These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

 _There's something out there  
I can't resist  
I need to hide away from the pain  
There's something out there  
I can't resist_

 _The sweetest song is silence  
That I've ever heard  
Funny how your feet  
In dreams never touch the earth  
In a wood full of princes  
Freedom is a kiss  
But the prince hides his face  
From dreams in the mist_

 _These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

 _These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

 _Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

"woo!" all the glee club members cheered after Marley finished singing.

"Wow, Marley that was amazing" Ryder said to her.

"Thank you" Marley said blushing but then Jake clenched his fits at his; he always knew that Ryder and Marley had chemistry, despite Marley always refused it.

"That song was perfect" Rachel pointed. "we should do a week`s assignment with ballads from the eighties" she then clapped excitedly.

"there can`t be a single day when it`s not all about Rachel Berry?" Santana said sarcastically.

"Actually, Santana. It`s an excellent idea" Will said, getting up and writing in the white board "80`s ballad week". "the week`s assignment is simple…you have to find a ballad that you like from the eighties and have to share it. Marley just gave us a great example with "These dreams", that song was a great hit by Heart along with "Alone"

"Can it be something of Michael Jackson?" Artie asked as everyone turned to look at him. "what…the king of pop also sang ballads…"Human Nature", "I just can`t stop loving you", "you are not alone…"

"Yes, Artie, you can use a song of Michael if you want to" Will said nodding.

"Even classic rock?" Finn asked. "I want to sing some of Reo Speedwagon"

"You find the perfect song and then we`ll discuss it" Will continued.

"Mr. Schue, don`t you think we should recruit more people for glee club?" Mike inquired. "We need more members and the sectionals are in two weeks"

"we can make some kids audition with the 80`s ballad week" Jake commented. "We need at least two more people to be twelve"

"We tried with the cheerios but none wanted to join" Tina pointed. "According to them, the cool people don`t hang out with losers"

"Two years and we`re still at the bottom of the food chain" Artie sighed.

"Hey, did you forgot that Britt and I are on the cheerios, girl Chang" Santana said. "Don`t make me call aunt Snixx so she can go Lima Heights on your sorry ass"

"Easy, Santana" Will warned the Latina girl.

"We got it covered, Mr. Schue. Don`t worry" Rachel said smiling. The bell rang and everybody started to leave the choir room once the glee meeting was over. The kids went out in silence, including Marley, who took her backpack and headed for the door.

"Marley, can we talk?" Jake said walking behind her. The girl said nothing and just kept walking. "I don`t understand…tell me what I did wrong"

"Oh I don`t know" Marley said, sarcastically as she stopped in the middle of the hallway and then turning to look at her ex-boyfriend. "You tell me…the fact that I didn`t want to sleep with you since I`m not ready for sex yet, and then you cheated on me with Bree?" she crossed her arms. "You know what you did, Jake. So don`t expect me to forgive you because that will not happen; even in a million years"

"Marley, I told you that mine with Bree was a stupid mistake, okay?" Jake said in frustration. "I still love you. I don`t want you to forgive me now but…I just want you back. Would you please give me a second chance? Please"

"The funny thing is that I was just a naïve girl who fell in love with the bad boy" Marley said shaking her head. "I thought that being your girlfriend, you would change. But I see that I was wrong; you never gonna change"

"Marley…" Jake pleaded as he grabbed her by the arm; Marley snatched her arm away and stepped back.

"The fact that we`re together at the glee club doesn`t mean we`re back together" Marley said harshly. "you already made your decision so respect mine…in glee club we will only be teammates…outside glee club and school you are only a shadow from my past…I won`t fall into something toxic again…especially with someone like you" she then turned on her heels and walked away leaving a heartbroken Jake behind; who had his eyes full of tears but immediately wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt so that they didn`t see him cry.

Meanwhile at the agency of D.E.O; Kara, wearing her Supergirl costume, was now inside of the barracks fighting with her sister Alex, as the walls were surrounded by kryptonite. Although Kara had already understood that it was not real kryptonite; she still felt weakened by its power.

"it`s really necessary?" Kara asked, taking some air and stepping back, despite Alex stared at her. "Yeah, it is" she sighed in surrender.

"I know you hate it, and I don`t mean to hurt you, believe me" Alex replied. "but it`s necessary for your training. I know that being Supergirl you are invincible, just that outside there are enemies that you don`t even know and can be more powerful than you, so that you must be prepared to face them"

"Alex...I`ve defeated aliens who escaped from Fort Rozz, I even got meta humans to prison" Kara replied calmly. "What can be more dangerous than that? I`ll be fine"

"You don`t know yet..." Alex continued. "What if you`re in a mission saving the world and one of them takes you by surprise?"

"I`ll think of something" Kara said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Alex said approaching her and tackling her, causing her to fall on the floor and then punched her on the face.

"I didn`t see that coming" Kara said gasping and rolled over to kick her sister, but Alex grabbed her leg. "Alex!"

"I`m sorry, Kara" Alex replied, still holding her leg. "You think you`re ready but you still have a lot to learn"

"I think that`s enough" Kara said, stepping her leg out of her sister`s arm and standing up. "I have to go back to work" Alex sighed, went to the switch and turned off the kryptonite sensor.

"I`m sorry if you`re upset" Alex said as she and Kara left the barracks and walked inside the agency.

"I`m not upset" Kara said softly, stopping for a moment and looking at her sister firmly. "I just...I have things to think about. I`ll see you later" she turned around and went out the door to take flight back to National City; Alex crossed her arms and sighed.

"Is everything okay, Agent Danvers?" Hank asked, as he walked up to her. "How was your training with Kara?"

"Since when do you call her that?" Alex said with a small smile.

"From the moment I made a promise to your father that I would take care of you and her as if you were my own daughters" Hank replied. "Just don`t tell your sister"

"I won`t, sir" Alex replied. "You have my word. And as for the training...I hate that you make me do this to her...I don`t want Kara to hate me every time we fight"

"She doesn`t hate you" Hank said. "And I`m sorry if this affect you but Kara is still a rookie. She`ll need all the training possible"

"Everything seems simple to her being Supergirl" Alex said quietly. "I have faith in my sister"

"As Supergirl she can be bulletproof" Hank replied. "But she still lacks it. Kara almost died in several occasions; Vartox, Reactron, even Astra"

"And I still don`t understand how she even forgiven me for killing her aunt" Alex looked at the ground for a moment.

"You were just trying to protect her" Hank replied. "Is what families do and eventually Kara can be ready to fight crime, after all she was born to be a superhero"

"Yeah, I know" Alex said proudly. "She was the one who saved that plane in the first place in which I was traveling to my conference in Geneva. If Kara hadn`t been there, maybe now I wouldn`t be here talking to you" suddenly, Clark Kent, better known as Superman and who his real name was Kal-El; right now was entering the D.E.O looking for something or rather someone. "Clark!" Alex exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here? We thought you were in Metropolis"

"I`m looking for Kara" Clark answered adjusting his glasses. "I need to talk to her. Do you know where I can find her?"

"She just returned to National City" Hank responded.

"Then I`ll go and talk to her personally" Clark replied politely. "Thank you"

"Whatever has to with my sister you can talk to me" Alex said softly. "it`s okay"

"I know you care about my cousin" Clark responded. "And I really appreciate what you and your parents have done for her…you`ve kept her safe all this time"

"Clark?" Lucy responded as she approached her sister`s boyfriend and hugged him. "Oh my God, what are you doing here? Lois knows you came?"

"Hi, Lucy" Clark replied. "She knows. How is that you are now the agent of D.E.O?"

"it`s a long story" Lucy replied with a shrug.

"agent, Lane, I think it`s best to let Clark Kent and agent Danvers to talk in private" Hank said staring at the pretty brunette.

"Yes, sir" Lucy replied before she turning to look at the man of steel. "It was nice to see you, Clark"

"same here, Lucy" Clark smiled as he watched Lois Lane`s younger sister leaving with Hank Henshaw; who was actually the last son of Mars; Jon Jonn`z and then turned to look at his cousin`s foster older sister. "it`s actually about our real family. The house of El" he explained.

"About Krypton?" Alex asked as he nodded. "it`s okay; you can tell me. I promise to keep the secret"

"The other day I found inside the ship where Kara landed on the earth a note from Alura to her" Clark explained. "it`s a letter, which Kara shouldn`t read until she turned 24. That`s why I wanted t tell her before she discovered the truth"

"What truth?" Alex asked confused. "I don`t understand"

"Kara has a lost sister" Clark confessed. "Her name is Marley"

"Oh my God!" Alex exclaimed in shock. "But…is she okay?"

"yeah, fortunately she`s alive" Clark explained. "She was conceived on earth; not in Krypton. Alura and Zor-El made a trip to the earth to investigate its ecosystem and…days later, Alura gave birth to Marley"

"But…what about Kara?" Alex wanted to know. "This makes no sense"

"Astra was taking care of her while my aunt and uncle were on the earth" Clark continued. "Marley was born on earth; Alura and Zor-El decided not to take her back to Krypton, since the earth was a safe place to her, so they returned to the planet. One night before Krypton`s destruction, Alura wrote her letter to Kara explaining about her younger sister and hid the letter inside the ship, the day of the destruction of our planet…"

"Kara was sent to earth to take care of you without knowing about Marley" Alex said and Clark nodded. "And how do you know about that? You were just a baby when Krypton was destroyed" she continued.

I think that having a super hearing despite being just a little kid explains everything" Clark continued. "Before taking Kara with you...I went to see Marley, don`t worry she doesn`t know I`m her cousin. Anyway, she was raised by a kind woman named Millie Rose. So her last name stuck as Marley Rose"

"How does she look like?" Alex inquired as she ran a lock of her short dark hair behind her ear.

"Physically just like Kara...the difference is that Marley is sixteen and Kara is an adult" Clark responded as he pulled out a picture from his pocket and showed to Alex. in the picture showed a beautiful young girl who was just like Kara physically; she was wearing a pink sweater and was observing intently with a small smile; the only difference is that Kara wa blonde and the girl was brunette. "This is Marley"

Holy crap, they could be twins" Alex gasped.

"Yeah I know" Clark responded. "just the age difference and the hair color it`s what makes them different"

"Do you think I should tell her?" Alex asked.

"I don`t think it`s a good idea, Alex. You `ve already done enough for my cousin. Leave it to me" Clark answered by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How many days you`re staying in National City?" Alex asked.

"Just three" Clark answered. "Then I`ll go back to Metropolis to try to catch Lex Luthor, who escaped from prison again"

"if we`re honest...I think the right thing now is that Metropolis need the man of steel...and you need to get Lex back where he belongs. Behind the bars" Alex replied quietly. "I`ll try to talk to Kara"

"In case she doesn`t want to talk to you...could you give her this?" Clark answered by pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to Alex. "it`s Alura`s letter. I`ve never read it"

"I promise" Alex nodded with a small smile. "See you soon, Clark Kent. Or should I say Superman"

"My alien name will always be Kal-El, but you can call me Clark or Superman" Clark said taking off his glasses and opening his shirt, showing the S on his chest. "I have to go. I`ll see you then, Alexandra Danvers"

"Alexandra? Are you kidding me?" Alex chuckled. "only my mother calls me that when she`s mad at me" Clark smiled, walk away from the agency and started the flight back to Metropolis. Satisfied that his mission had been completed. "Hey, Clark, you forgot..." Alex exclaimed looking at Marley`s picture but he had already gone, so she put the photo of Kara`s biological sister in her purse.

Back in National City; Kara stepped out the elevator into `s office holding a latte with one hand, while the other adjusted her glasses and sighed.

"Where were you?" Winn whispered as he walked towards her. "Cat is in a bad mood because a certain assistant hasn`t returned from her break more than half an hour ago. I had to lie and say that you had a family emergency"

"I`m sorry…I was training with Alex and I lost track of time" Kara replied. "Thank you for covering me, Winn. I owe you"

"Yeah you do" Winn said jokingly as he pointed at Kara with his finger and smirked. "dinner at eight o`clock tonight at Noona`s?"

"done" Kara replied with a smile as she patted her best friend`s shoulder. "Are you okay? I mean…after finding out that your girlfriend is a super villain who is able to break the ear of anyone with only a deafening scream?"

"Well…actually Siobhan and I just hung out a couple of times" Winn admitted. "I`ll get over it someday. What`s relieving me is that National City is safe from my crazy father and Silver Banshee"

"You forgot Livewire, Indigo and Non. Yeah, you`re right" Kara replied. "Well…I`d better take her coffee to Cat and avoid being fired" she turned on her heels and walked quickly to her boss`s office. "here`s your late, Miss Grant"

"Finally" Cat said coldly. "Why did you take so long? Could you solve the family emergency that the handsome computer guy told me about?"

"Yeah, yeah I did" Kara nodded as she handed the coffee to her boss. "My grandma is…better. She`s been taking her medication"

"And that was one of your excuses to be late?" Cat inquired, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee. "You`re a terrible liar, Keira"

"I…there`s nothing wrong with me, Miss Grant. I swear" Kara replied quietly.

"in that case, go back to work and reserve a table at 9, Adam is visiting me for the weekend and I`m going to dinner with him" Cat responded staring at the blonde.

"Yes, maàm" Kara replied as she turned around as she take another breath when her phone buzzed. She looked down at the screen and discovered it was a text from Adam.

 **Hey beautiful**

 **Adam**

Kara smiled as she was walking towards her desk and decided to reply the text from her boyfriend.

 **Hey, handsome. Do you know that you`re going to dinner with your mom tonight?**

 **Lol. Yeah she wants to see me. I want to thank you since you were the one who wrote the letter in the first place**

Kara laughed at the casual talk with her boyfriend and texted back.

 **I have to get back to work. Love you**

Minutes later, Adam`s text appeared after Kara sent her message.

 **Love you too. Can`t wait to see you tonight**

 **Adam, it`s a date between mother and son. I`m just a zero to the left**

 **You`re too cool to consider yourself a zero, Kara Danvers. Fine, I`ll dinner with my mother but you won`t get rid of me so easily. Tomorrow night you and me…will go on a properly date, you got me?**

 **Okay. See you tomorrow night, babe**

"Texting the boyfriend?" James smirked as he observed Kara`s phone.

"What are you doing spying, James?" Kara said as she put her phone inside of her pocket and sat at her desk. "That was not cool"

"you were so obvious texting your boss`s son" James observed. "I didn`t mean to spy"

"I heard you and Lucy got back together" Kara said.

"Yeah, I`m sorry that ours didn`t worked out" James lamented.

"it`s okay. You and Lucy make a wonderful couple" Kara smiled softly. "Plus…we agreed to be just friends"

"You have a point" James responded. "Well, I let you do your work" he patted Kara on the back before he turned around and left.

Kara decided to concentrate on her work when the request "Conversation with Clark" appeared on the computer monitor; she clicked on the accept option and opened the chat.

 **Clark: hey**

Kara smiled as she started typing back.

Hi, Clark

Clark: how`s everything with working for the devil?

Don`t say that. I`m getting used to it. What about you?

Clark: I was in National City a few hours ago. I visited the D.E.O agency looking for you

Really? I didn`t see you

Clark: yeah, Alex told me you had to go back to work

Wait…you talked with my sister?

Clark: actually…there`s something you need to know

What is it?

Clark: Alex will talk to you personally.

O…kay

Clark: I have to go. Talk to you later

Okay. Bye, Clark

Bye, cos

Seconds later, appeared on the screen "Clark is now offline"; so Kara closed the chat and returned to do what Cat ordered her but she was now curious and confused. Why Clark visited the D.E.O agency looking for her and talked to Alex instead of her. Well, she was going to find out about it really soon.

"Okay, guys" Mr. Schuester clapped to continue giving the lesson as the kids listened to him. "let`s continue with the week`s assignment. Who wants to start?"

"Mr. Schuester, you know my best friend Marley gave us a demonstration a few moments ago" Rachel replied confidently.

"Thank you for the compliment, Rachel; but actually it was you who got the idea about the ballads from the eighties in the first place" Marley replied timidly.

"okay, so who`s next?" he continued looking at his students. "No one? Okay, so I`ll choose at random" the handsome red-haired man answered as he picked his finger at the person who was going to sing at the glee club. "Finn Hudson"

"Wait what…Mr. Schue, I`m not ready" Finn muttered nervously.

"I think you do. You can share some of your repertoire in classic rock" the teacher said smirking at him. "So, Finn…takes it away"

"Uh…okay" Finn said getting up from his seat as everyone started clapping and cheering at the tall and awkward handsome boy. "This song is…my shower song but I want to sing this one for my girlfriend and love of my life Rachel" Rachel blushed as she heard her boyfriend.

"Cheesy" Santana observed with a smirk.

"So…Rach. Instead of telling you how much I love you and following the week`s assignment. I will sing it" Finn said as he looked confidently at his teacher and teammates.

 _[Reo Speedwagon`s "Can`t fight this feeling" starts being played by the band as Finn started singing with his beautiful and charming baritone voice, all this time looking at Rachel with heart in his eyes]_

 _,_ _[Finn]_

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out this friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

 _And even as I wonder  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running around in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places  
That alone I'd never find_

 _And even as I wonder  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _Ohh_

As Finn finished singing, everyone started to applaud him; he just gave them one of his goofy half smiles, sat down next to Rachel as they shared a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the Finchel show" Santana said raising her hand and getting up from the floor. "My girls Britt and Tina want to sing something"

"All right, Santana" Mr. Schue said nodding. "Show us what you got"

"we will sing one of Madonna`s classic from her album True Blue" Tina said. "it`s a sad ballad but it`s a good song"

"Lord Tubbington can`t stop singing that song. He just broke up with Lady Tubbington and know they can`t have kittens anymore" Brittany said sadly.

 _[The girls walked in the middle of the choir room as they took a seat on the stools and start singing. Rachel lays her head on Finn`s chest as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her head. Marley just smiles sadly as she remembers her recent break up with Jake]_

 _[Santana]_

 _Take a bow, the night is over_ _  
_ _This masquerade is getting older_ _  
_ _Light are low, the curtains down_ _  
_ _There's no one here (with Tina and Brittany: There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)_

 _[Tina]_

 _Say your lines but do you feel them_ _  
_ _Do you mean what you say when there's no one around (Santana: No one around)_ _  
_ _Watching you, watching me,_ _  
_ _One lonely star ( with Santana and Brittany: One lonely star you don't know who you are)_ __

 _[Brittany with Santana and Tina]_

 _I've always been in love with you (Always with you)  
I guess you've always known it's true (You know it's true)  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

 _Say good-bye (Bye bye), say good-bye_

 _[Brittany]_

 _Make them laugh, it comes so easy_ _  
_ _When you get to the part_ _  
_ _Where you're breaking my heart (with Santana and Tina: Breaking my heart)_ _  
_ _Hide behind your smile,_ _  
_ _All the world loves a clown (Santana: Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown)_

 _[Santana]_

 _Wish you well, I cannot stay_ _  
_ _You deserve an award for the role that you played (with Tina: Role that you played)_ _  
_ _No more masquerade,_ _  
_ _You're one lonely star (with Brittany: One lonely star and you don't know who you are)_ __

 _[Santana, Brittany and Tina]_

 _I've always been in love with you (Always with you)  
I guess you've always known it's true (You know it's true)  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

 _I've always been in love with you (Always with you)  
I guess you've always known it's true (You know it's true)  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

 _Say good-bye (Bye bye), say good-bye_

 _[Tina]_

 _All the world is a stage (World is a stage)_ _  
_ _And everyone has their part (Has their part)_ __

 _[Santana and Brittany]_

 _But how was I to know which way the story'd go_ _  
_ _How was I to know you'd break (You'd break, you'd break, you'd break)_ __

 _[Tina]_

 _You'd break my heart_

 _[Santana, Brittany and Tina]_

 _I've always been in love with you (I've always been in love with you)  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

 _I've always been in love with you (Always with you)  
I guess you've always known it's true (You know it's true)  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

 _Say good-bye (Bye bye), say good-bye  
Say good-bye_

"Good job, ladies" Mr. Schuester replied as he clapped along with New Directions. "Although the song was a bit sad, don`t you think?"

"that`s the point, Mr. Schue; the song talks about a man playing with the poor naive girl`s feelings" Santana smirked replying sarcastically. "But thanks for noticing"

"You can go back to your seat" the teacher indicated the three girls, who got up from the benches, placed them in the corner of the choir room and returned to their seats.

What some of the kids could notice is that outside of the choir room, standing in the doorframe was a pretty cute blonde girl who was observing everything with curiosity and admiration as a big smile appeared on her face.

"dudes...or it`s me or has that girl been standing in the same position more than half an hour?" Artie commented looking as his teammates.

"actually, it`s creepy" Jake pointed out. "I think the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland is not as intimidating as that girl"

"what`s wrong with you, guys?" Rachel shook her head in disappointed as she got up from her seat and walked to the door; without hesitation for a second; Marley followed her. "hello, there. How can we help you?"

"Oh, I`m sorry" the blonde responded timidly. "I didn`t mean to interrupt your rehearsal. I...I just moved from Stevens Point, Wisconsin and...Music is my passion. I...I was wondering if I could join your glee club"

"That depends...you won`t steal my solos, are you?" Rachel responded in a threating tone.

"Rachel" Marley scolded her friend softly before turning to look at the pretty blonde with a smile. "She was joking. Of course it would be great if you join...do you can sing?"

"I`ve been taking singing lessons since I was three" the blonde responded. "And at eleven years-old, I won the first place in my school talent show singing "Popular" from Wicked. Actually...I love Broadway"

"Oh my Gosh" Rachel exclaimed. "Just like me. You and I are going to be great friends. What are your favorite musicals?"

"Hairspray, obviously Wicked and Funny Girl. A year ago my parents took me to see Wicked on Broadway with Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes as Elphaba and Glinda. it was beautiful" the blonde replied. "Please, please. Can I join glee club?"

oh boy, she`s just like you, Rachel" Marley replied staring at her friend with a smirk as the tiny brunette smiled back at her best friend. "Well..."

"Amanda" the blonde replied. "My name is Amanda Calloway; I`m sorry it was so rude of me that I didn`t introduce myself before. I`m Amanda, but please don`t call me Mandy, it sounds silly"

"Nice to meet you, Amanda" Marley said shaking hands with her as Rachel did the same. "I`m Marley and…this is my best friend Rachel"

"Hi, Rachel" Amanda said excitedly. "You have to tell me everything about Broadway. I can`t believe I just meet someone like me"

"I`m glad too" Rachel said smiling.

"and…it`s so nice to meet you too, Marley" Amanda said turning to the other brunette. "I`m sorry…I was forgetting you. What`s wrong with me?"

"it`s okay. You are just excited" Marley said sweetly. "So…you want to audition for glee club?"

"Yes, of course" Amanda nodded dramatically. "I can sing anything…"

"Well, Amanda. Right now we have ballads from the 80`s week" Rachel pointed. "Do you know any songs?"

"Oh yes I do. Roxette`s "It must have been love" is my favorite song, this comes from my favorite movie "Pretty woman" with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere" Amanda continued.

"then…you have a song to share, come on" Marley said as Rachel took Amanda`s arm and the three girls entered the choir room.

"who`s your new friend, Rach?" Finn asked, looking at his girlfriend, who was grabbing Amanda`s arm.

"Everyone...this is Amanda" Rachel replied pointing at the blonde girl. "she`s going to audition for glee club"

"and don`t worry, she already knows what she`s going to sing" Marley added.

"Oh man, the girls already recruited the new girl in less than seconds" Ryder observed in surprise.

"Actually Amanda was outside the choir room" Rachel responded.

"So, you were the one who was observing our rehearsal" Santana wanted to know.

"I…" Amanda started saying.

"Leave her alone, guys" Mr. Schuester responded and then turned to look at Rachel and Marley. "Well done, girls" Rachel and Marley returned to their seats as the teacher turned his gaze to the blonde. "So…Amanda, which song would you like to sing for us?"

"well, Rachel told me that you guys are seeing about the ballads from 80`s and…I want to sing one of my favorite songs" Amanda responded.

 _[The band starts playing as Amanda starts singing beautifully and with a sweet voice. Everyone including Mr. Schuester was surprised and amazed by the powerful voice of the pretty blonde]_

 _[Amanda]_

 _It must have been love, but it`s over now…_

 _L_ _ay a whisper on my pillow,  
leave the winter on the ground.  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
in the bedroom and all around._

 _Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

 _It must have been love but it's over now.  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow.  
It must have been love but it's over now.  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out._

 _Make-believing we're together,  
that I'm sheltered by your heart.  
But in and outside I've turned to water  
like a teardrop in your palm.  
And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away._

 _It must have been love but it's over now (Rachel and Marley: but it`s over now…)  
it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without.  
It must have been love but it's over now,  
it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows  
it's where the wind blows_

 _[In the rest of the song; Amanda keeps singing confidently as New Directions harmonize enjoying the performance. Rachel and Marley share friendly smiles]_

 _It must have been love but it's over now,  
it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without.  
It must have been love but it's over now,  
it's where the water flows..._

Everyone got up from their seats and gave Amanda a deserved standing ovation; Rachel and Marley nodded at her.

"Amanda, that was beautiful" Tina responded. "I didn`t know you could sing like that"

"Thank you" Amanda said shyly.

"You were really awesome" Finn admitted.

"Guys, we have our eleventh member…everyone welcome Miss Amanda Calloway" Mr. Schuester said smiling as New Directions started clapping. "You can take a seat, Amanda"

"Thank you so much" Amanda said happily. "But it was thanks to Rachel and Marley; I wouldn`t do it without them"

"Great job. Everyone applaud to Rachel Berry and Marley Rose for finding the new member" Mr. Schue smiled again as New Directions clapped at them.

"You are so awesome, baby" Finn said lovingly at Rachel as he kisses her.

"Dude…get a room" Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, Jake; you`re just jealous because Finn has Rachel as a girlfriend and you let Marley go for a stupid cheerio" Tina responded as everyone turned to look at her shocked. "What? I heard Jake and Marley arguing yesterday"

"Tina, that was not cool" Mike turned to look at his girlfriend. "Being gossip will cause you so much trouble"

"Sorry, Mike. But everyone in this room likes Marley. I was a Jarley shipper but after I found out that Jake cheated on Marley with Bree; he`s dead to me"

"How many times I have to say I`m sorry?" Jake sighed. "I tried to apologize but it`s clear that Marley doesn`t want anything to do with me" Marley felt her eyes fill with tears as she got up from her seat and left the choir room in silence.

"Class is dismissed" Mr. Schue said as everyone started leaving the choir room in silence.

"Is everything okay with Marley?" Amanda asked Rachel as they walked down the hallway. "She looked so upset when she looked at that Jake guy"

"she`s heartbroken because he cheated on her" Rachel responded. "I`ll talk to her"

"Okay. See you in glee club" Amanda responded as both girls went into separate ways.

"hey…what`s wrong with Marley?" Finn walked towards Rachel.

"Why can`t Jake understand that Marley doesn`t want to forgive him?" Rachel sighed in frustration. "he`s an hypocrite asking her for a second chance when he cheated on her in the first place?"

"He has to move on" Finn responded. "Marley doesn`t need an asshole like him"

"Language" Rachel scolded her boyfriend.

"Sorry…I mean, Jake is a cool guy but some of us are mad at him after what he did to Marley" Finn explained.

"You would never do that to me, would you, Finn?" Rachel asked insecure. "I mean…I don`t look like Quinn or Kitty…" she stopped talking when she felt Finn`s finger on her lips.

"Stop. You are gorgeous" Finn responded. "I chose you, Rachel. You are my first love and…I won`t ever leave you, okay? I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel responded as she and Finn hugged.

"Hey, manhands" Quinn said with contempt before turning to look at Finn in a seductive voice. "Hey, Finn. I`m still waiting for our date in Breadstix and…we can go to my place after"

"listen to me" Finn said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel`s waist. "there`s no way in hell that I`m going out with you. You`re a manipulative cold hearted witch"

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked as her smile disappeared from her face. "What did you just called me?"

"You heard me" Finn responded. "Rachel is my girlfriend. So you`re going to leave her alone and that means that you will leave me alone. Rachel is more beautiful and talented than you. You think that you are the queen of the world just because you`re the head cheerleader? You`re wrong. You are pathetic"

"then it`s your loss…I have more fishes in the sea anyway" Quinn said as she pulled a slushie from behind her back. "taste the rainbow, glee-atch!" she then threw the slushie directly on Finn`s face as she turned on her heels and stormed off angrily.

"Oh my God, Finn" Rachel gasped as she turned to look at her boyfriend. "come on, let`s clean you up"

"Rachel, no. go and check up on Marley. I`ll be fine" Finn said wiping his eyes. "Oh God, this burns like hell"

"Rachel?" Marley asked as she walked towards her friend and observed Finn totally covered in red slushie. "What happened to Finn?"

"Quinn happened" Rachel responded. "She was torturing me as always and then started hitting on Finn, but he turned her down for defending my honor and then…he was slushied by her. I`m actually taking him to clean himself"

"I`ll be fine" Finn said shivering in cold.

"Do you want me to be with you?" Rachel asked. "You looked upset when you left the choir room.

"No…actually, I just want to be alone" Marley responded. "Don`t worry about me; take care of Finn"

"Are you sure? I`m worried about you" Rachel said softly.

"Yes, I`ll be fine" Marley answered as she hugged Rachel.

"I`m sorry, Marley" Finn apologized.

"It's not your fault" Marley smiled. "Go ahead, I need to be alone, I swear"

"Okay; come on, babe" Rachel said as she and Finn left the hallway as Marley started walking in other direction. When she accidentally hit with another boy and they fall on the floor.

"Oh my God, I`m so sorry" Marley apologized. "I was so stupid"

"No, it was my fault actually" the boy responded as Marley looked at him. He was pretty cute, with brown hair and blue eyes. "Let me help you" he then grabbed Marley by the hand and help her get up from the floor.

"Thank you" Marley smiled as she blushed. "I`m Marley, by the way. Marley Rose"

"I`m Sebastian Smythe" the boy responded as they shook hands. A little spark and electricity felt in the palm of their hands. "Your mom is Millie Rose?"

·yeah, why?" Marley responded.

"she`s awesome. I just met her this morning, she gave me a muffin for free" Sebastian smiled.

"So…you`re the new guy?" Marley asked as she leaned against her locker.

"Yep. I was transferred from my other school; I was bullied because many people thought I`m gay. But I`m not…I like girls actually" Sebastian explained as Marley blushed again.

"Sorry to hear that" Marley answered.

"it`s fine" Sebastian responded. "I`ll get used to. Oh and…if you want, we can go out sometime"

"To be honest I`m not in a relationship" Marley said sadly. "My last boyfriend cheated on me with a cheerio and…we recently broke up"

"I understand" Sebastian replied. "Well…we can be friends"

"Totally" Marley nodded sweetly.

"Well…see you around" Sebastian said smiling as he turned on his heels and left.

that night, Kara was at Noona`s with Winn, but she was deep in thought that she was not paying attention to her friend and only moved the fork absently.

"um...Kara...hello? Earth to Kara" Winn replied, waving his hand on her face. "are you okay? you haven`t finished your dessert"

"I`m sorry, Winn" Kara answered as she looked up. "I was thinking"

"Can I know?" Winn asked. "it`s okay if you don`t want to tell me"

"I talked to Clark"

"You mean Superman?" Winn said with his eyes wide. "I always wanted to meet him in person"

"Winn" Kara shook her head with a smile.

"I`m sorry. Now this is no time for jokes" Winn responded. "Keep going"

"Well...he went to visit me at D.E.O but I left earlier, so he talked to Alex instead and told me she was going to tell me something important"

"Like what?" Winn raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I don`t know" Kara sighed. "I tried to talk to him but for some reason...he didn`t wanted to tell me the rest. Just the last he told me was that my sister was going to give me a note"

"This sounds creepy" Winn admitted.

"I don`t know. but it`s something I need to find out" Kara replied and suddenly her phone vibrated. "Sorry" she then directed her gaze to the screen and saw a message from her sister. "it`s Alex"

Kara, I`m outside your house. I need to talk to you

Kara took a deep breath before answering the text.

 **I`m on my way**

"I`m sorry, Winn. I have to go" Kara replied sadly as she paid the bill and slipped on her jacket. "This is important"

"No, it`s okay" Winn answered. "At least you kept your promise and we dinner together as friends"

"Yes, I know" Kara said. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes...oh and let me know what happened with your sister" Winn answered.

"I promise" Kara replied as she left the restaurant while Winn sighed and returned to finish his biscuit.

An hour later, Kara was back at her house putting a tiny pot of hot water to make tea while Alex was sitting on the couch; both sisters were talking quietly.

"so, which was the important thing you wanted to tell me?" Kara asked softly as she returned to the living room with two cups and sat next to her sister placing the cups on the coffee table.

"First of all I want to know if you`re not mad at me anymore" Alex responded as she raised her hands in defense.

"You know that I couldn`t be mad at you" Kara replied with a small smile. "I want to learn to be as good as you. So I want you to keep training me"

"fine; but you won`t get rid of me so easily" Alex pointed at her as they chuckled, before the brunette grabbed the cup and took a sip of her tea, making the moment a little silent until Alex spoke again. "well…as you should know, your cousin came to D.E.O looking for you"

"I know, I talked to him" Kara replied, putting her cup on the coffee table. "But what he didn`t tell me was why he talked to you"

"You got back to work, remember?" Alex reminded her.

"True" Kara said, staring at the floor for a moment as Alex put her cup on the coffee table.

"Kara…there`s something you should know. Clark tried to tell you but you weren`t there" Alex replied calmly as she took her hand. "it`s about your family"

"Krypton?" Kara asked and blinked in confusion. "Alex, I don`t understand what you`re trying to tell me. Of all the powers I have for being an alien I can`t read your mind. What`s going on?"

"You`d better read this" Alex commented, taking a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and handed it to her sister.

"what`s this?" Kara asked taking the paper.

"A letter from your mother Alura" Alex explained. "She wrote it for you the day before the destruction of your planet"

"What?" Kara asked confused. "My mother wrote a letter to me and I never knew?"

"It was hidden in your ship. Every question you have will be found there" Alex said without letting go of her little sister`s hand. "No matter what happens, I won`t go anywhere unless you want to be alone, I`ll understand"

"No, I need my sister" Kara replied shivering. "God, I feel sick"

"You being an alien?" Alex joked. "I don`t think so"

"I can`t do it" Kara admitted handing the letter back to Alex. "Would you read it to me, please?" Alex simply nodded, releasing Kara`s hand for a moment and unfolded the paper to start reading the letter, which contained the most important secret of all.

"My dearest Kara" Alex started reading. "If you are reading this letter, you will have become the beautiful young woman I always knew you would be…" magically, the scene goes back when Alura is sitting at her desk and writing the letter.

"Right now, I`m writing this before I send you to an important mission" Alura paused a moment before continuing to write. "Through this letter I will tell you the secret I`ve kept for 15 years. You have a sister, her name is Marley. During a journey to the earth that your father and I did to study about its ecosystem…Marley was conceived. That`s why she`s a human and I couldn`t bring her with me to Krypton; you have to understand my child, that leaving your sister in the care of another person was the hardest thing that we`ve done. Since you are so young now, I don`t want you to read this until you`re older. I love you and Marley more than anything in this world. I know that after you travel to planet earth to take care of Kal-El we won`t see each other again; although I`ll always carry you in my heart, sweetheart. Please don`t be hard on your sister when you meet her because you and Marley need to be together…"

"be strong, my brave little princess and remember the motto of the house of El, "we are stronger together" with all my love, mom" Alex finished reading the letter as big tears streamed down on Kara`s cheeks.

"oh my God" Kara said starting to cry as she covered her mouth with her hand as more tears fall down her beautiful face.

"it`s okay" Alex said rubbing her sister`s back. "Shh"

"I have a sister" Kara said tearfully. "How…how could she do that to me?! She kept my sister away from me!" she shouted.

"Kara…" Alex said trying to calm her. "Don`t blame your mom, okay? She did it to protect you"

"I hate her! She lied to me! I have a lost sister and…" Kara couldn`t continue as she collapsed on Alex`s arms sobbing hysterically.

"it`s okay" Alex said comforting her. "I`m right here, shh. Everything will be okay" Kara continued crying as her older sister comforted her in a motherly mode; now that Kara found that Marley was her lost sister, her heart broke after she found out about her late mother`s secret.

Marley got off her bicycle once she put the brake, carefully kept it on the garage and entered the house, taking off her sweater and hanging it on the coat rack approaching the fat and king woman.

"Mom, I`m home!" Marley greeted Millie, who was holding a note with trembling hands and no longer was wearing her uniform from the cafeteria.

"Hi, honey" she said looking up at her beautiful daughter but didn`t move from her position.

"I saw you ended your shift early. Why didn`t you wait for me? We usually come home together" Marley said with concern, putting her backpack on the floor and sitting next to her mother. "is everything okay?"

"Marley, sweetie...we have to talk" Millie replied in a trembling voice. "it`s time for you to know the truth and...I want you to know that despite everything...I love you and I would never hurt you. I will always love you as if you were my own daughter..."

"Mom...Mom, slow down" Marley said interrupting her softly and trying to calm her. "Why are you shaking? what`s wrong? You`re freaking me out"

"you are adopted" Millie simply replied, looking at Marley`s bright blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Marley inquired in a sharp tone. "You mean my name is not Marley Rose, and...That my whole life has been a lie?"

"No, my child. Look at me" Millie answered taking both of her hands over hers, but Marley looked at her with disdain. "it`s true...you`re adopted. Someone...a man and a woman left you at my door, I...I was recently widowed and I couldn`t give my husband children. We were both very happy and...I`ve been wanting a daughter all my life and...Magically, that couple came with a baby in their arms and...It was you. I was so happy to have you that since that day I saw you as my daughter and I`ve promised that nothing bad will happen to you"

"What happened to my real parents?" Marley argued. "Why did they just abandon me? They never loved me, right?"

"No, Marley...that was not what happened" Millie began to explain the true story to her daughter.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"You`ll be fine, Marley" Alura said tearfully. "We`ll see you again in your dreams and we`ll always be in your heart" baby Marley looked at her parents with her big blue eyes._

 _"You are so brave, my little lady" Zor-El replied lovingly as he leaned and kissed his newborn daughter on the forehead. "A family will take care of you in our absence. I`m sorry that we can`t take you with us to Krypton, but since you were born in this planet is safe for you"_

 _"We love you so much" Alura said. "And you will see your big sister very soon, she will also take care of you and it will be a part that we`ll leave with you"_

 _"Alura, it`s time" Zor-El replied as he put his hand on his wife`s shoulder. "We have to return to Krypton now. Kara is waiting for us"_

 _"I need a minute alone with Marley" Alura replied looking at her husband. "And I need to make sure that the foster family will take care of her"_

 _"Okay" Zor-El said, kissing her softly on the lips and started leaving. "I`ll wait for you on the ship"_

 _Once Zor-El left; Alura continued to hold her baby girl lovingly with one arm while with the other knocked the door as she waited for the person, she looked at the little Marley one last time._

" _Be strong, my beloved Marley" Alura replied as the baby observed her. "I`ll always be with you" she leaned down and kissed her daughter on her tiny head before putting her back into the basket next to a note. "I`ll love you forever"_

 _Alura turned around and took the flight to the space ship where Zor-El was waiting for her. Both left immediately to Krypton feeling sadness and pain for having left their daughter behind._

" _I`m coming!" a female voice answered by opening the door and it turned out to be Millie Rose, the fat and nice woman who worked as the lunch lady in McKinley high school. She discovered a tiny, fragile and beautiful baby girl in a basket wrapped in a pink blanket and a note next to her. In a matter of seconds, Marley started to cry. "Oh…come here, baby girl" Millie cooed as she took the newborn in her arms. "I`ve got you. It`s okay"_

 _As she rocked the baby in her arms, Millie leaned with difficulty because of her heavy weight and took the note which simply said: "_ _her name is Marley; she will fill you with joy as she made me happy. Please take care of her as if she was your daughter and let her know that I love her so much._

 _-Alura-"_ _Looking up, Millie discovered a huge space ship that lifted to the sky and was lost sight of, leaving a great wake like a jet. once more, Millie turned to look at the little girl who cuddled against the woman`s chest and made sounds like a babbling because she was just an infant. "Since you will be my daughter, your name will be Marley Rose, baby girl. I will take care of you. I love you so much already" she then added leaning and kissing her forehead._

 _-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

Since then I`ve raised you as my daughter and...I`ve never stopped doing it" Millie explained as she returned back to the present and Marley`s eyes filled with tears as she stared at her mother with anger.

"How could you?" Marley raged tearfully. "How could you lie to me for 16 years?! why did you make me believe that you were my mother when you`re not and I was raised by a big fat liar while my real parents abandoned me for not being an alien?!"

"Marley..." Millie tried to reason with the girl as she tried to grab her arm but she snatched her arm away.

"Don`t touch me!" Marley shouted as she started to cry. "I hate you! Do you heard me?! I hate you! I will never forgive you for this!"

"Marley...wait!" Millie shouted but Marley shook her head as she ran out of her house crying hysterically.

 _[Scene changes to the auditorium where Marley is standing alone on the stage tearfully and angry as she starts singing with emotion as she feels betrayed, sad and hurt after realizing she was adopted. She remembers the moments when she was a little girl and was sad and Millie comforted her lovingly. She keeps singing as the tears stream down her face]_

 _[Marley]_

 _Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Ooh  
Young girl, it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly, ooh_

 _When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

 _When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within, oh_

 _[Flashbacks of Marley when she was a little girl starts to show. Where she`s sad until she`s smiling, happy and playing. Having moments with Millie as mother and daughter as a little girl, a newborn and until now as a teenager]_

 _Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Ooh, whoa yeah  
Young girl, just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day, ooh_

 _Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside, look inside to your soul_

 _[Back to the present, Marley keeps singing tearfully, emotionally and hurt at the same time]_

 _When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within_

 _[During the bridge, Marley imagines that New Directions is singing with her in the back-up vocals; all dressed in white as Marley keeps singing at the empty audience]_

 _[Marley (New Directions harmonizing and as back-up vocals)]_

 _, ho, yea_ _  
_ _Ooh, oh, yea (Ooh, ooh, ooh) oh, yea_ _  
_ _Life is a journey (Ooh, ooh,ooh)_ _  
_ _It can take you anywhere you choose to go (Ooh, ooh, ooh)_ _  
_ _As long as you're learning (Ooh, ooh, ooh)_ _  
_ _You'll find all you'll ever need to know (Ooh, ooh, ooh)_ _  
_ _(Be strong)_ _  
_ _Break it (Hold on)_ _  
_ _You'll make it (Be strong)_ _  
_ _Just don't forsake it because (Hold on)_ _  
_ _(No one can tell you what you can't do)_

 __ _No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you_

 _[Scene goes back to the empty auditorium where Marley keeps singing and the scene switches where Kara is laying on her couch with the covers over hers as she keeps crying. Her head resting on Alex`s lap as she strokes her long blond hair. The scene returns where Marley sings tearfully]_

 _[Marley]_

 _When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

 _Ooh, yea young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here  
When your world starts to fall  
Yea  
Aah  
Yea  
(Listen)  
Oh yea  
(Listen)  
Na na na (Listen, listen)  
Oh yea (Listen)  
Hmm yea (Listen)_

Marley finishes singing as she stares at the empty audience and falls on the foor, she lays on the stage in fetal position and continues sobbing hysterically.

 **Characters in the chapter**

 **Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose/ Kara Zor-El/ Kara Danvers "Supergirl"**

 **Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers**

 **David Harewood as** **'Jonn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter** **"Hank Henshaw"**

 **Mehcad Brooks** **as** **James Olsen**

 **Jeremy Jordan** **as Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr.**

 **Calista Flockhart** **as** **Cat Grant**

 **Laura Benanti** **as** **Alura Zor-El**

 **Robert Gant** **as** **Zor-El**

 **Tyler Hoechlin** **as** **Clark Kent** **/** **Superman** **  
** _ **  
**_ **Jenna Dewan-Tatum** **as** **Lucy Lane**

 **Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

 **Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

 **Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester**

 **Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez**

 **Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang**

 **Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman**

 **Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn**

 **Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams**

 **Heather Morris as Brittany**

 **Grant Dustin as Sebastian Smythe**

 **Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray**

 **Dove Cameron as Amanda Calloway**

 **Raffey Cassidy as young Marley Rose**

 **Presley Smith as baby Marley Rose**

 **Songs in the chapter**

 **1.-These dreams (originally by Heart) performed by Marley Rose**

 **2.-Can`t fight this feeling (Originally by Reo Speedwagon) performed by Finn Hudson**

 **3.-Take a bow (Originally by Madonna) performed by Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany**

 **4.-It must have been love (Originally by Roxette) performed by Amanda Calloway**

 **5.-The voice within (Originally by Christina Aguilera) performed by Marley Rose with New Directions**

 **Author`s note: there you have it. Here`s the shocking thing, now that you find out the real truth about Kara and Marley, what is going to happen to them. Well…stay tuned for chapter 3. Until the next time!**


	3. Sisters reunited

**Hi, guys. Sorry for taking so long, I´ve been busy finishing my other chapters, with school and my community service that thank God I finally finished. So…here´s the new chapter of "Family Bond" with more surprises and the wished reunion between Kara and Marley.**

 **So…without any further….enjoy and don´t forget to review**

Kara sees herself at thirteen years-old, just like when she left Krypton to travel the earth with the mission to protect her cousin Kal-El. The young girl was walking in a desolated and dark place as well as cold. All that the girl was wearing was her white dress and the necklace that her late mother Alura gave her when she was born. Suddenly, in the distance she saw that a pre-teen with long brown hair was in the same place as her but she still didn´t know about it.

"Hello?" the little girl said. "Is anybody here? I´m scared and my mom doesn´t know where I am"

"Marley?" Kara asked as she recognized the brunette little girl. "Marley!" she then ran towards her with the intention of hugging her.

"Who are you?" little Marley asked frowning a bit. "I've never seen you before"

"I'm your sister; my name is Kara" little Kara said as she hugged her and smiled. "I´m so happy to found you"

"But that´s impossible" Marley protested as she pulled away from the hug abruptly. "I have no brothers or sisters. I´m only child"

"No; you have me, Marley" Kara said staring at her. "I´m your older sister and I´m going to take care of you"

"No!" Marley shouted as she walked away. "I don´t want sisters. My mom promised that she will never replace me with another child. It´s just my mom and I, no one will take her away from me; not even you!"

"I would never do that to you" Kara said softly. "I just want you in my life. I´m going to protect you, I promise"

"Stay away from me!" Marley tearfully screamed.

"Marley, I´m not going to hurt you" Kara said as her eyes filled with tears. "Please don´t do this" Marley turned around and started to walk away. "Marley, don´t go!"

Unfortunately; Kara was left alone in the middle of nowhere; she burst into tears as she felt on the ground and continued sobbing. With a faster beating of her heart; adult Kara gasped as she woke up and blinked several times looking everywhere and realizing it was just a dream.

On the other hand; Marley was at history class paying all the attention despite she still felt sad and heartbroken.

"All right, guys; remember to write the essay about the Romanov dynasty for Wednesday" Mr. Schuester said as the students were grabbing their things and were leaving the classroom in order. "Have a nice day" Marley got up from her seat shyly and walked towards her teacher´s desk. "Marley, I notice you a little upset; is everything okay?"

"I´ll be fine, Mr. Schue" Marley said sweetly. "Don´t worry"

"Are you sure?" he said with concern. "We can talk with Miss Pillsbury if something is bothering you"

"No, I´m… I´m fine" Marley stuttered. "Actually…could you excuse me that I´m not going to glee club? I don´t feel well to be in the rehearsal and I want to be alone"

"It´s going to be sad not having you in glee club today, but I understand" Mr. Schuester said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I´m not quitting" Marley clarified. "I just…"

"Take all the time you need" Mr. Schue smiled sympathetically at the blue-eyed brunette as she smiled sadly and walked away before he left the history classroom on his way to the choir room.

 _[In the auditorium; Marley is sitting at the piano as she plays it solemnly and starts singing sadly.]_

 _[Marley]_

 _In this farewell_

 _There's no blood_

 _There´s no alibi_

 _Cause I´ve drawn regret_

 _From the truth_

 _Of a thousand lies_

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I´ve done_

 _I´ll face myself_

 _to cross but what I´ve_

 _Become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I´ve done_

 _[Marley keeps playing the piano and singing; but she doesn´t notices that Millie enters the auditorium and watches her daughter singing]_

 _Put to rest_

 _What you thought of me_

 _While I clean this slate_

 _With the hands of uncertainty_

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I´ll face myself_

 _To cross out what I´ve become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I´ve done_

 _of what I´ve done_

 _Start again_

 _And whatever pain may come_

 _Today this ends_

 _I´m forgiving what I´ve done_

 _I´ll face myself_

 _To cross out what I´ve become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I´ve done_

 _Of what I´ve done_

"That was beautiful" Millie said as she approached her daughter, who simply stood in the same position like a statue and refused to talk to her. "We're still with the silent treatment, aren't we?"

"Gee, I don´t know, mother" Marley sarcastically said as she turned around to look at her with cold eyes. "Why don't we start with the simple fact that you lied to me for 16 years?"

"Marley, I don't.t know how many times I have to say I'm sorry" Millie said with deep sadness. "I didn't want to hurt you and that's why I never told you. I was afraid that you would hate me"

"Is going to take me some time to forgive you" Marley replied harshly. "Especially after I found out that my whole life had been a vile lie and that I'm the daughter of two extraterrestrial parents and…who knows where my possible lost sister is right now; that surely is older than me and who also is an alien. I'm just a simple human"

"Honey, someday we'll have to take about this" Millie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't.t hope we talk right now since you are mad at me; but…I don't.t want you to hate me. I did it because I love you"

"What a great way to prove it, don't you think?" Marley sardonically said and when she saw that Millie didn't-t answer her, she returned to the cold position of before. "That's what I thought"

Without giving her chance to say any single word; Marley got up from the piano, got off the stage and left the auditorium despite of Millie's pleadings; someday, Marley and her mom would fix things but for now…the pain, the heartbreak and the disappointment were a priority for the girl.

"Okay, guys. We need to practice for the school's assembly" Mr. Schuester said as he was handing some music sheets to the glee kids.

"Where is Marley?" Rachel asked as she took the music sheet. "She never misses glee club"

"She didn't feel well" Mr. Schuester responded. "She is dealing with some personal issues right now"

"I hope she is okay" Amanda said with sadness.

"We can't start without Marley" Tina protested.

"She would like it to see us rehearsing, guys." Finn confessed.

"Pillsbury dough-boy, why are you talking about Marley in past tense?" Santana inquired. "She is still alive"

"Whatever with Marley is dealing right now, she doesn't deserve it" Jake confessed.

"Since when you care about Marley?" Ryder said. "You broke up with her"

"She broke up with me and the fact that we are no longer a couple, doesn't t mean that I don't care about her" Jake replied.

"You don't have the right to talk about my friend, you man whore" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel" Finn scolded his girlfriend.

"She is right. Is better if Jake stays away from Marley" Amanda agreed.

"All right, enough" Mr. Schuester scolded. "Now we have to get ready for the assembly and what I least want is for this to become a blood bath. I know you guys don't get along, but can you please work together during rehearsal?"

"At least can we choose a song?" Santana inquired. "Something like Amy Winehouse or Paula Abdul"

"What about I have the solo and the rest of you do the back-up vocals?" Rachel said. "I want to sing "Taking chances" by Celine Dion"

"Rach, I love you. But this not the Rachel Berry show" Kurt raised his hand in protest.

"I agree. I won't be in a choir room where Miss Eva Peron has the entire spotlight" Mercedes argued.

"Okay, that's it" Mr. Schuester snapped and all the children kept quiet. "You are going to sing the song I picked and everyone…including Rachel. Are going to sing, with no exception"

"Ways to be wicked?" Finn read the title of the song. "Mr., Schue, since when we do Disney?"

"Since now. Get in your places" Mr. Schuester indicated. "Amanda, Rachel, Finn, Jake, Ryder, Santana and Brittany will get the leads"

"I´m going to sing the parts of Marley?" Santana asked and then smiled softly. "I can deal with it"

"I know why you picked the song. The new girl looks like the daughter of Maleficent" Mercedes pointed.

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked confused.

"I picked it because you need to be more united and everyone sings in this" Mr. Schue explained. "So… let's hear the song"

 _[Mr. Schuester sits as the kids start singing the song picked by their teacher. Little by little they are having fun and keep dancing and singing]_

 _[Amanda and Ryder with New Directions]_

 _We got all the ways to be_ _  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D_ _  
_ _We got all the ways to be_ _  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _[Jake with New Directions]_

 _C'mon_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey (_ _Kurt:_ __ _haha)_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _[Amanda]_

 _Crashing the party guess they lost my invitation_ _  
_ _Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion_

 _[Finn]_

 _Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior_ _  
_ _Happily ever after with a little flavor_

 _[Puck]_

 _Bad to the bone with even worst intentions_ _  
_ _Were gonna steal the show and leave them all defenseless_

 _[Rachel]_

 _A fairy tale life can be oh so overrated_ _  
_ _So raise your voices and let's get it activated_

 _[Scene changes to the school's assembly where New Directions is performing and everyone is sitting at the bleachers enjoying the song. Marley is in the bleachers as well and smiles sadly that she is not performing with them]_

 _[Amanda, Rachel, Finn, Ryder, Santana and Brittany with New Directions]_

 _Long live having some fun_ _  
_ _We take what we want_ _  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked_ _  
_ _With us evil lives on_ _  
_ _The right side of wrong_ _  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _[Tina, Brittany, Kurt and Jake]_

 _Apple, apple, dip, dip_ _  
_ _Wanna try it, tick, tick_ _  
_ _Take a bite, come on, be bold_ _  
_ _Change the way the story's told_

 _[Brittany]_

 _This time the dark is finally getting your attention_

 _[Santana]_

 _We're wicked by the book and class is back in session_

 _[Kurt]_

 _You like it, steal it, gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

 _[Ryder]_

 _A rite of passage, (_ _with Tina and New Directions_ _ **:**_ _bad just doesn't get much better)_

 _[Rachel, Finn, Amanda and Ryder with New Directions]_

 _Long live having some fun_ _  
_ _We take what we want_ _  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked_ _  
_ _With us evil lives on_ _  
_ _The right side of wrong_ _  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _[Amanda]_

 _Mother always knows best_

 _[Rachel]_

 _Show her, pass every test_

 _[Jake]_

 _Hear her voice in my head_

 _[Ryder]_

 _Evil is the only (_ _with Finn, Rachel, Amanda and Puck_ _ **:**_ __ _real way to win)_

 _[_ _Rachel and Finn with New Directions_ _]_

 _We got all the ways to be_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D (_ _Jake:_ _Let's go!)_ _  
_ _We got all the ways to be_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D (_ _Amanda:_ _Yeah!)_

 _[Amanda, Rachel, Finn, Ryder, Santana and Brittany with New Directions]_

 _Long live having some fun_ _  
_ _We take what we want_ _  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked_ _  
_ _With us evil lives on (_ _Tina:_ _Evil lives on)_ _  
_ _The right side of wrong_ _  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _[_ _Santana, Brittany and Kurt with New Directions_ _]_

 _Cruel and unusual_ _  
_ _We're taking control_ _  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked_ _  
_ _With us evil lives on_ _  
_ _The right side of wrong_ _  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _[Finn, Rachel and Amanda with New Directions]_

 _We got all the ways to be_ _  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D_ _  
_ _We got all the ways to be_ _  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D (_ _Rachel:_ __ _Yeah!)_ _  
_ _We got all the ways to be_ _  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D_ _  
_ _We got all the ways to be_

 _[Santana]_

 _So many ways to be wicked_

At the end of the performance, everyone stood up in a standing ovation and cheering as Marley smiled and applauded proudly at her friends.

Meanwhile, Kara left the elevator to enter the office of her boss, who was already waiting.

"Here's your latte, Ms. Grant" Kara said handing it to her. "And also the samples for the party tonight…although I don't understand what we are celebrating"

"well….that National City doesn't have a lot of crimes thanks to Super girl, who is always willing to save the day" Cat replied taking a sip of her coffee. "But for now Super girl is not important. I want to know more about you…normally you smile and you are able to do what I ask without even protesting. But now, honey; you look sad as if your dog has died. I've never seen you sad…except for the time that James broke your fragile heart by dating the beautiful and successful little sister of Lois. So….there's something you want to share with your boss and mentor"

"It's nothing" Kara said clearing her throat.

"You are a terrible liar" Cat pointed. "I can tell when you clear your throat several times"

"I…I just don't feel good" Kara replied. "I really don't know if I can go to the party"

"You know what, if you don't want to tell me that's fine" Cat said, almost sympathetically. "Take the rest of the day, I'll see you tomorrow"

"But…" Kara protested.

"No buts" Cat insisted. "It's clear that you have family problems to solve and you look pale"

"Ms. Grant, I can't do that" Kara exclaimed.

"As your boss, I'm telling you take the day" Cat told her staring at her. "I'm serious"

"Yes, Ma'am" Kara said as she adjusted her glasses. "Don't you need anything else before I leave?"

"That's all" Cat said as Kara nodded and left her boss's office.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Winn asked as he saw his friend about to leave the building. "Cat fired you?"

"She gave me the day off" Kara answered. "I told her I'm not feeling well"

"Oh God…did you found out about your sister?" Winn said getting up from his desk and walking next to her. "Is she…?"

"No, she is alive" Kara responded. "Winn, I need to find her. She is the only thing I have left of my family and…I need her in my life. And I also know that she needs me"

"We're going to help you to find her" Winn said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I promise"

"But how? She is in Lima, Ohio and…even thought I can get there flying…people may suspect that I'm Supergirl" Kara commented. "Plus, I can't get away from Cat,Co so many days…they could fire me"

"Is that what you think?" John enters the office as he transforms into Kara and wearing the same outfit as her. "Go and find your sister"

"Are you not going to ruin it like the last time when you cried?" Winn asked raising an eyebrow as Kara turned to look at her twin.

"It was a bad moment" Kara 2.0 responded. "I'm sure I can deal with Cat Grant now"

"Good luck" Kara said shaking hands with her.

"You too. I hope you can find Marley" her twin said with a soft smile and then headed towards Cat's office.

"How did he do that?" James said as he walked towards Winn and Kara. "I was taking pictures and I saw when he transformed into Kara"

"John has the ability to take on any appearance" Kara explained, looking at the ground for a moment.

"Is she okay?" James asked Winn.

"Kara just found out she has a lost sister" Winn explained.

"Holy crap" James exclaimed.

"It turns out that Alura had another daughter before Kara or was after Kara?" Winn inquired scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"It's my little sister actually" Kara clarified as she stared at her two friends. "Her name is Marley Rose"

"If she is the daughter of two alien parents why she would have a common name?" James asked.

"Well…my alias is Kara Danvers and I'm an alien" Kara commented. "Marley is not like me, she was born on earth"

"Then Marley is human" Winn questioned and Kara nodded.

"That's why my parents didn't take her to Krypton" Kara explained. "Being a child of the earth, my planet is not fit to live"

"And how Alex traveled to Krypton to save you?" James asked. "It doesn't make sense"

"It was through subconscious" Winn explained. "Or otherwise Alex would die"

"I need to find Marley" Kara said getting emotional. "I know that if I find her…my missing piece on my life will be complete"

"I can think of something" Winn said with a smile. "Go home and James and I will meet you in a few"

"I need Alex with me. I'm scared and I can't do this without her" Kara responded nervously.

"I'll call her" James said patting her back softly. "We got this, go home"

"Okay; thank you so much, guys" Kara smiled as she hugged James and Winn before turning on her heels and left the building.

"Hey…Marley" Sebastian said walking towards her as everyone were leaving the school's assembly.

"Oh my God, hi" Marley chuckled as she and Sebastian hugged... "I didn't know you were going to come"

"Well, I go to McKinley know so that makes me an student" Sebastian responded. "The kids that performed a few moments ago were really good"

"Yeah, I know" Marley responded as they were walking down the halls. "It's the New Directions, the glee club where I am actually"

"Really? You are in the glee club?" Sebastian asked as the blue eyed brunette nodded. "But why didn´t you sing with them? Did you quit?"

"No, I just…I´m dealing with some personal issues right now and…it's complicated" Marley confessed. "I found out that I'm adopted and that I have a sister"

"Holy crap" Sebastian gasped. "But…are you okay or something?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Marley confessed. "Well, not really but…I will be. Let's not talk about my drama" she added with a soft smile. "I want to know you better, what about you…do you sing?"

"Well, yes. In my other school I was in a show choir as well…as the male lead" Sebastian confessed. "And joining your glee club could be really cool"

"Definitely you have to try" Marley responded smiling; they didn't know that Finn was following them and was listening to their conversation but he didn't look really happy and actually he made a frown of jealousy. "Mr. Schue would love to have another guy in the group and…coincidentally we need one more to be twelve members"

"You will be there?" Sebastian asked. "I'm a little shy honestly and you are the only friend I have right now"

"Of course I will be there" Marley said blushing. "I will talk to him and I don't think he has a problem with letting you audition"

"Thanks, Marley" Sebastian said as he leaned and kissed her on the cheek, she immediately smiled at him.

"You're welcome" Marley smiled as she turned around and headed to the choir room with a new confidence.

"What do you think you're doing, dude?" Finn said walking towards Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who are you or what are you talking about" Sebastian replied.

"Why don't you tell me?" Finn crossed his arms. "About you are considering joining glee club or that you want to woo Marley after she broke up with Jake"

"First of all, whatever I'm talking with Marley is none of your business" Sebastian politely said. "She is my friend and she's being nice to me since I'm new at this school and yes, I want to join glee club"

"So it's true?" Finn said but Sebastian didn't respond. "Okay…let me tell you something, buddy. I am the captain of the glee club and the male lead, so I won't let you to have the entire spotlight and steal the solos…oh and let me tell you something…stay away from Rachel or I will make you sorry. She is my girlfriend and she will only sing with me. You can keep Marley if you want"

"I'm not trying to compete with you but it's so obvious that you are so afraid that there is someone out there who can be more talented than you" Sebastian said calmly. "And I'm not planning to steal your girl or even your solos. But your insults doesn't mean anything to me"

"Are you threating me?" Finn sassily said. "Well…we'll see about that"

 _[Scene changes to the auditorium as Finn and Sebastian walk on the stage looking at each other with anger. The rest of the New Directions members and Mr., Schuester are sitting at the audience. Marley and Rachel look with concern what is about to happen]_

 _[_ _Finn_ _]_

 _I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _[The ambient turns from peaceful into a little tense when Finn and Sebastian start an aggressive choreography and simulate fighting between them]_

 _[_ _Sebastian_ _]_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_

 _[_ _Sebastian with Finn_ _]_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

 _[Sebastian sings confidently as he auditions and New Directions start cheering at him happily. Finn crosses his arms and looks at Sebastian with anger and jealousy for the attention he is receiving]_

 _[_ _Sebastian_ _]_

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sew  
I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _[_ _Finn_ _]_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_

 _[_ _Finn and Sebastian_ _]_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

 _[During the bridge of the song, Finn and Sebastian pretend to throw punches at each other and stare at each other angrily]_

 _[_ _Sebastian_ _]_

 _Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead_

 _[_ _Finn_ _]_

 _Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead_

 _[_ _Sebastian_ _]_

 _Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead_

 _[_ _Sebastian with Finn_ _]_

 _Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head_

 _[Scene switches to Finn and Sebastian stage fighting and punching to Sebastian auditioning and Finn observing from backstage in anger]_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees_ _  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_ _  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help_ _  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

"Whoo!" the New Directions members cheered.

"I have a question…what does Finn doing on stage?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm asking the same" Artie said putting a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "This is not a sing\off competition"

"Finn, can you get off the stage, please?" Mr. Schuester said politely. "It's supposed that Sebastian was going to audition"

"I'm sorry" Finn apologized and get off the stage as he sits on the audience and notices that his girlfriend keeps staring at Sebastian. "What are you looking at?"

"He is so talented" Rachel confessed as Finn tensed in his seat.

"I didn't know he could sing like that" Amanda pointed.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schuester announced smiling as the glee club members welcomed the new guy to the glee club.

"I have to get out of here" Finn said getting up quickly from his seat and leaving the auditorium before the astonished look of his teammates.

"Finn…" Rachel said giving a disapproval look and then at the rest of them. "Excuse me for a moment" she then got up from her seat and went after her boyfriend.

"What's gotten into Finn?" Tina inquired, raising an eyebrow. "He'd never been so rude before"

"don't you think he's jealous of Sebastian, isn't he?" Kurt asked looking at the others.

"then Finn would look too obvious" Mike pointed. "honestly, he asked worse than Rachel"

"Hmm, preach" Artie commented as he raised a hand in approval. "Literally he was possessed with Rachel Berry's spirit"

"Okay, everybody. That's enough" the professor said, interrupting the conversation. "It's not right to talk about a person behind their backs and don't forget that I'm here. Let's go to the choir room to continue with the rehearsal"

The kids said nothing, just got up from the seats and left the room in silence.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked, as she approached him. "Excuse Finn, he didn't mean to be so rude or much worse….to be a male diva"

"I think I can get used to that" Sebastian commented with a laugh and Marley nodded, before discovering Ryder, who was at his locker making out passionately with a cute blonde girl. "Hello…earth to Marley"

"I'm sorry…what were you saying?" Marley said turning to look at him.

"You distracted for a moment" Sebastian replied. "I saw you looking at that guy who was kissing the blonde"

"Oh yeah" Marley said sadly. "He's Ryder and…the girl he's kissing is his girlfriend Marissa. I've been in love with him since freshman year but….he never noticed me and…then I developed a crush on Jake; I thought he was the one but then he cheated on me with that awful cheerleader Bree and now…I have a really bad luck in love. I tried to tell Ryder what I felt for him but…

 _-FLASHBACK-_

" _Hey, Ryder" Marley said shyly approaching the boy, who was putting some books in his locker. "Um…do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you about something important"_

" _Hey, Marley" Ryder said with a soft smile as he closes his locker. "Sure, what is it?"_

" _Um…well, as you should know Jake and I are no longer together" Marley explained. "and…I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me this Friday…they will project my favorite movies from Julie Andrews…"The sound of Music" and "Mary Poppins" in the movie theater since it's a tribute to Julie Andrews"_

" _Is she dead?" Ryder asked._

" _Oh no…it's a celebration for her career in the movies" Marley said as Ryder sighed in relief. "So…would you like to come with me?"_

" _Marley, you are really sweet asking me for a date but…" Ryder started saying when…_

" _Hey, babe. I was looking for you" Marissa said walking towards him and giving a sweet peck on the lips before turning to look at the brunette shyly and politely. "Hi, Marley"_

" _Oh…you are dating Marissa" Marley said with sadness._

" _Yeah, we've been together for two weeks and…I love her" Ryder said at her._

" _I'll give you guys some privacy" Marissa said with a soft smile as she left for her next class._

" _I have to get out of here" Marley said getting emotional as she held her books closer to her chest._

" _Marley, wait" Ryder said sadly. "Please don't go"_

" _No, it's okay" Marley said looking at him as her beautiful blue eyes fill with tears. "I was so stupid for thinking that you felt something for me"_

" _Marley…you are so beautiful and kind. Every guy would be so lucky to have you as his girlfriend" Ryder said sweetly. "But I like you as a friend. Marissa makes me really happy and…"_

" _I see that now" Marley said as a single tear fall down her cheek. "You and Marissa make a beautiful couple" she then turned on her heels and walked away crying as Ryder looks longingly and sadly at her._

 _-END OF THE FLASBACK-_

Going back to the present, Marley wiped her tears and Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder.

"God, Marley, that sucks" Sebastian said sadly. "I'm sorry"

"As I told you, I have bad luck in love so…" Marley shrugged. "My priority is finding my sister and…finally answering the incomplete questions in my life. But thanks for listening to my sad story"

"Is not sad. I was also dumped once" Sebastian confirmed. "Her name was Caitlin Snow and…she was really pretty but…she didn't felt the same way about me so…it sucks" Marley laughed.

"I'll see you in glee club, okay?" Marley said as she started to leave.

"Hey, Marley…" Sebastian said as Marley turned to look at him. "About the movies of Julie Andrews you mentioned? I would love to go with you. I love her as well and seeing her as Mary Poppins was really awesome"

"Oh my God, thank you" Marley said smiling widely and running to hug him. "Then…it's a date…I mean…no…I…"

"It's a date" Sebastian said sweetly as Marley smiled. Both of them walking towards the choir room together.

"Finn!" Rachel said upset once she managed to catch up with her boyfriend. "can you explain to me what on earth happened in the auditorium"

"What? Are you scary Rachel now" Finn said with sassiness.

"I'm serious" Rachel said folding her arms. "You were so rude with the new boy in his audition for glee club. You didn't even let him to sing"

"I'm jealous, okay?!" Finn snapped, causing Rachel to startle. "He's more talented than me and…I'm sure he dances better than I do. I have nothing…I'm just a Lima loser who only can sing and plays drums"

"What are you talking about? You're the most popular boy of school and the captain of the football team" Rachel explained. "You could have Quinn as your girlfriend if you wanted to; she is the captain of the cheerios"

"I want you, Rachel" Finn responded. "I chose you, I don't want Quinn; do you understand me? And I'm sorry if I was an ass to Sebastian, I just…I freaked out and…"

"Baby, you don't have to be scared" Rachel said putting a hand on his cheek. "Yeah he is talented. But so are you…you are a leader, Finn. Not only the quarterback who leads the football team to championships…you are also the quarterback of the glee club so…you need to be a leader and be nice"

"But you act like a diva when you don't get your solos" Finn said innocently. "No offense"

"Point taken" Rachel admitted. "I'm trying to be a better person and that's why I make friends with Marley in the first place"

"The new girl who is in glee club reminds me of you, babe" Finn said with a half smirk.

"Amanda?" Rachel asked as Finn nodded. "Yeah but she doesn't try to get the entire spotlight. Actually she is the nicer version of me. But, Finn…you don't have to act like me or much less feeling threatened by Sebastian joining glee club. We are a family and families support each other"

"Okay, I'm going to apologize to him" Finn sighed. "But what if he wants to steal you away from me?"

"Finny, Sebastian has a big crush on my best friend" Rachel giggled.

"Wait…he is into Marley?" Finn asked as his petite girlfriend nodded. "Well, now I'm feeling much better"

"And you don't have to be scared about losing me, you are the only guy for me" Rachel said putting a hand on his cheek.

"Well…what if you and I have a quickie in the janitor's closet?" Finn whispered seductively on her ear.

"I don't think it's such a good idea" Rachel responded. "What if we get caught?"

"I promise we won't get caught, Rach" Finn said with puppy eyes. "Is just…you look so hot with that skirt and…I missed you. The two weeks being grounded was a really torture for me"

"I didn't know that my dads were going to return early" Rachel admitted.

"It was awkward that they found us having sex on the couch" Finn responded looking down sheepishly.

"It was your idea in the first place, mister. So don't you dare to blame me" Rachel said pointing at him.

"I love you" Finn responded as he leaned and started kissing her passionately. "You are so beautiful"

"You are not going to convince me with your handsome face" Rachel said staring at him intently.

"Rach, please. I want you" Finn continued. "And my buddy Finn Jr. also is excited so…"

"Fine but if we get caught again we won't have sex ever again" Rachel said with a serious tone.

"I get it" Finn said with a wide grin as he took Rachel´s hand as they ran towards the janitor's closet. He then closing the door behind them and locking the door.

Back to National City, Kara was already at her apartment with Winn, James and Alex; she was really nervous but at the same time she was ready to meet her sister.

"Kara, are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked as she stared at her younger sister. "You don't have to go if you don't feel ready"

"No, I have to" Kara said with determination. "All my life I was feeling empty and now that I found that missing piece…I feel complete"

"We are all here for you" James said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, guys" Kara said smiling. "I don't know what I would do without you"

"Okay, Kara" Winn said tapping on his laptop. "I opened a portal that will take you to Lima Ohio. Is a vortex and…I have no idea how I opened it in the first place but…you have to go inside before it closes it forever"

"I will never come back here?" Kara asked with fear.

"Technically yes but…I have to create another one and is not easy creating portals" Winn confessed. "You don't have much time, the portal is closing"

Kara nodded as she walked towards Alex, James and Winn and hugged each one of them.

"Here I come" Kara said walking towards the huge blue vortex that was in the middle of her living room. "Wait…" she turned to look at them. "What is going to happen with and Adam and…being Supergirl?"

"We found a replacement…and is doing an awesome job being you" James responded.

"Oh now I remember" Kara said smiling. "Okay…I have to go now"

"Good luck" Alex said with a soft smile. "And remember to be yourself"

"Thank you" Kara responded as she turned around and walked inside the portal that magically disappeared before their eyes and once she left the portal, she found herself in Lima, Ohio in front of the McKinley high school. The girl took a deep breath and entered the school.

 _[Kara started walking in the hallway of the school looking everywhere and out of nowhere she opened her mouth and started singing beautifully as she didn't know why]_

 _[Kara]_

 _I blame you for the moonlit'sky_ _  
_ _and the dream that died_ _  
_ _with the eagles' flight_ _  
_ _I blame you for the moonlit nights_ _  
_ _when I wonder why_ _  
_ _are the seas still dry?_ _  
_ _don't blame this sleeping satellite_ __

 _Did we fly to the moon too soon_ _  
_ _did we squander the chance_ _  
_ _in the rush of the race_ _  
_ _the reason we chase is lost in romance_ _  
_ _and still we try_ _  
_ _to justify the waste_ _  
_ _for a taste of man's greatest adventure_ __

 _I blame you for the moonlit'sky_ _  
_ _and the dream that died_ _  
_ _with the eagles' flight_ _  
_ _I blame you for the moonlit nights_ _  
_ _when I wonder why_ _  
_ _are the seas still dry?_ _  
_ _don't blame this sleeping satellite_ __

 _Have we lost what it takes to advance?_ _  
_ _have we peaked too soon?_ _  
_ _if the world is so green_ _  
_ _then why does it scream under a blue moon_ _  
_ _we wonder why_ _  
_ _If the earth's sacrificed_ _  
_ _for the price of it's greatest treasure_ __

 _I blame you for the moonlit'sky_ _  
_ _and the dream that died_ _  
_ _with the eagles' flight_ _  
_ _I blame you for the moonlit nights_ _  
_ _when I wonder why_ _  
_ _are the seas still dry?_ _  
_ _don't blame this sleeping satellite_ __

 _and when we shoot for the stars_ _  
_ _what a giant step_ _  
_ _have we got what it takes_ _  
_ _to carry the weight of this concept_ _  
_ _or pass it by like a shot in the dark_ _  
_ _miss the mark with a sense of adventure_ __

 _I blame you for the moonlit'sky_ _  
_ _and the dream that died_ _  
_ _with the eagles' flight_ _  
_ _I blame you for the moonlit nights_ _  
_ _when I wonder why_ _  
_ _are the seas still dry?_ _  
_ _don't blame this sleeping satellite_

When she finished singing, Kara looked everywhere and using her super hearing she heard some strange moans and groans; with curiosity she decided to find out and approached the janitor´s closet door; with her x ray vision she found a brunette girl and tall boy totally naked and having intense sex.

"No! No! No!" Kara exclaimed closing her eyes tightly and walking away from there. "Not again! Oh my God! My eyes are burning! I thought with Winn and Siobhan was enough. Gross"

Immediately, the door opened and the tall boy and the brunette girl came out of the closet fully clothed. The boy adjusting his shirt and the girl smoothing her long brown hair.

"Hey, Marley" Finn said as he and Rachel approached Kara. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not Marley" Kara quickly corrected. "and yes, I'm okay"

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Rachel continued. "And dyed your hair blonde?"

"Yeah, that´s weird" Finn agreed. "And you are wearing different clothes"

"My name is Kara" Kara responded politely as she reached out her hand towards them. "Kara ….Kara Danvers"

"I'm so sorry" Rachel said shaking hands with hers. "is just, that you look exactly like Marley. She is my best friend. I'm Rachel Berry and this is my boyfriend Finn"

"Finn Hudson" Finn said with a half smirk and shaking hands with her. "Sorry to confuse you with Marley"

"Oh don't worry" Kara smiled sweetly. "Do you know where I can find Marley? She is my sister"

"we didn't know that Marley had a sister" Finn confessed. "are you her twin or something?"

"No um…it's complicated actually" Kara explained. "I'm her older sister. I'm 24"

"oh wow…well…welcome to McKinley, Kara" Rachel said with a smile. "and is really nice to meet you…if you want we can take you with Marley personally"

"yeah" Finn nodded.

"thank you; you guys are so nice" Kara responded as she walked next to them.

"no problem" Finn responded. "she is in the choir room"

Kara walked next to Finn and Rachel towards the choir room. This was the moment, the moment where she finally was going to reunite with her lost little sister and the excitement and nerves were surrounded her completely but also…the hole that was inside of her heart little by little was going to heal.

"Wait here; we well get her for you" Rachel said as she entered the choir room while Finn and Kara waited in the door frame. "Marley, can you come for a second?"

"You are not going to be in the rehearsal?" Marley asked confused but her friend didn't respond and just grabbed her by the arm. "What is happening?"

"Before something else happens…you have to promise me that you won't freak out"

"Rachel, I don't understand what you're talking about" Marley said still confused.

"You're about to meet something very special you've always dreamed of seeing one day" Rachel replied as they walked down the halls and approached Finn and Kara.

"Oh my God" Marley said as she looked up and from the distance saw a blonde girl with glasses talking to Finn. "Rachel…is that..."

Kara stopped talking to Finn and her blue eyes widened when she noticed that Marley was approaching her trembling.

"She is your sister Kara" Rachel responded softly. "It's okay I'm here. Don't be scared"

Marley could see that despite the difference in hair color and wearing glasses, Kara was physically identical to her and even had the same scar on her forehead. The brunette couldn't stop shaking as Kara's eyes filled with tears of emotion.

"I'm not ready" Marley said with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared"

"It's okay" Finn responded. "Rachel and I are here for you" he then turned to look at the blonde. "And the same goes for you, Kara"

"Hi, Marley" Kara said starting to smile. "I'm so happy to finally meet you"

Marley says nothing, just stood paralyzed as a statue before her vision blurred and collapsed on the floor totally unconscious.

"Marley!" Finn and Rachel screamed at the same time. Kara immediately caught her sister in her arms before she hit her head.

"I just killed my sister" Kara said freaking out. "Oh my God, I can't believe I killed her"

"It's okay, Kara. She is still breathing" Rachel said calmly at her.

"Yeah, she just fainted because…she was really impressed to see you" Finn agreed.

"Are you sure she doesn't hate me?" Kara asked fearfully.

"No of course not. I know Marley; and as her best friend I can tell you that she is really happy to see you" Rachel said with a soft smile.

Minutes later…

"She's waking up" Finn observed as he, Rachel and Kara were observing how Marley was opening her eyes. "Hello…Marley, are you all right?"

"What happened?" Marley asked looking everywhere. "Where I am?"

"We are at the nursery" Rachel responded. "You fainted when you saw Kara"

"She looks exactly like me" Marley chided. "Well…except my hair is not blonde and I don't wear glasses; are you really sure that she is not my twin?"

"Nope. She is your older sister" Finn confirmed as Kara kept staring at Marley as if she was her waited Christmas present. "And she is really happy to see you"

"Why does she look like me?" Marley inquired.

"It's hard to explain" Rachel responded. "Um…Finn and I will give you some privacy to you and Kara so you two can talk, okay?"

"We will be outside" Finn responded as he and Rachel left the nursery in silence.

"Hi" Marley finally said before she burst into tears and collapsed in Kara's arms.

"Shh, it's okay" Kara said holding her closer as she cried. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere"

"I can't believe you are really here" Marley exclaimed with a tearfully smile. "And you are real and…it's weird that you look physically exactly like me but I don't care. I…I finally found you"

"I'm so sorry" Kara tearfully apologized as she kept holding her sister. "I should've been there for you before. I can't lose you again"

"I was scared that you could hate me" Marley confessed as Kara stared at her.

"I would never hurt you" Kara confessed. "Yeah I'm angry but it's not with you. I got mad because our mother hid the secret from me for 24 years"

"I also get mad when I found out that I was adopted all this time" Marley said looking down.

"Well…you don´t have to be scared anymore, Marley" Kara said sweetly as she put a hand around her sister's shoulder. "You have me now"

"Your name is Kara Danvers then?" Marley asked.

"Yeah is my human name" Kara explained. "I have to tell you something but you have to promise me to keep the secret. No one can find about who I really am. Not even Rachel or Finn"

"I promise" Marley nodded.

"I'm Supergirl" Kara said removing her glasses, her ponytail and her long blond hair fell freely over her shoulders, as she opened her shirt and revealed the "S" and finally levitated on the roof of the nursery.

"My sister is Superman's cousin" Marley exclaimed excitedly as Kara nodded and landed again on the floor. "Oh my God, you are my favorite superhero"

"I wanted to tell you because we are a family" Kara said putting on her glasses again and buttons her shirt again. "Only you know about my secret. My real name is Kara Zor-El and my planet is Krypton, I was sent to earth to protect Kal-El aka Clark Kent and now he is known as Superman"

"So if we are biological sisters…how is that I'm human and you don't?" Marley asked crossing her arms.

"Our parents conceived you here on earth and they couldn't bring you back to my planet since it's uninhabitable to live" Kara explained. "I have the ability to breathe on Earth and I'm having a great job adapting to humans"

"I'm so glad to finally found you" Marley simply responded emotional and smiling as she leaned once more and hugged her.

"I love you, Marley" Kara said as she hugged her sister back. "And I'm also happy that I found you"

"I love you too, Kara" Marley said smiling. "Wait until I introduce you to others. They won't believe me that I have a sister and…"

"I would love to meet your friends. Finn and Rachel were really nice" Kara replied. "But Marley…whatever you do, don't tell them I'm Supergirl, okay?"

"You have my word" Marley said nodding before the sisters embrace once again feeling happy that they finally reunited.

Back to National City, Adam was visiting Kara for the weekend to spend some time with her; he stood in front of her apartment door and knocked. On the other side, John was checking everything was in order.

"how is Kara?" John was talking on the phone with Alex.

"she is okay. She finally reunited with her sister" Alex responded. "Winn could open a portal that took her to Lima, Ohio. And what about you?"

"I could deal with Cat Grant with no problem" John responded as he listened the door knocked once more.

"Kara! Are you at home?" Adam asked. "I came to visit you"

"Agent Danvers, I have to go2 John responded. "Apparently Kara's boyfriend is visiting her"

"Adam is in National City?" Alex asked. "I thought he returned to Opal City"

"He is visiting Kara" John responded. "Alex, I need to transform into your sister now. Remember that she is not here right now"

"Okay, good luck" Alex said hanging up.

John used his powers and transformed into Kara once again; walking towards the door opened and found Adam with a smile and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi" Kara 2.0 responded with a smile.

"Hey, babe" Adam said handing her the bouquet. "This are for you"

"They are beautiful" the clone of Kara responded with a sweet smile as she took the flowers from him. "Come on in"

"Thank you" Adam said as he entered the apartment and she put the flowers into a vase.

"So…how is that you decided to visit me?" she responded as they sat on the couch. "I thought you were busy with work at Opal City or that's what your mother told me"

"They gave me the rest of the weekend off" Adam responded as he leaned to kiss her on the lips but she immediately sat away from him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just um…" fake Kara said as she started coughing. "A little cold and I don't want to catch you"

"You never got sick" Adam said as he leaned and touched her forehead. "You don´t have fever"

"Is that now I have sore throat" she replied coughing again. "I don´t want you to get sick"

"Do you want me to take care of you?" Adam said as he removed his jacket and put it over her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"That would be amazing but are you sure your mom doesn't want to have dinner with you?" she asked coughing again.

"She will understand that my girlfriend is sick" Adam responded lovingly. "You stay here and rest" he laid her down on the couch and put the blankets over her. "I will make you some soup" he then headed for the kitchen. Once he left, she sighed in relief.

"Mr. Schuester" Marley said as she grabbed Kara's arm as they entered the choir room. "This is my sister Kara; she is visiting me for the weekend"

"Is it me or she does look exactly like Marley?" Santana asked at Brittany.

"And I thought the same thing happened in the Bicentennial Man" Artie agreed. "When Portia and Little Miss were also looking alike"

"It doesn't matter now" Mr. Schue responded as he shakes hands with the blonde. "Nice to meet you, Kara"

"It's so nice to meet you all" Kara responded with a smile.

"Marley, why don't you show Kara what is the glee club about?" Rachel asked as Finn wrapped his arm around her waist; apparently they decided to return the choir room.

"It's awesome that we can finally meet your sister" Amanda said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure you don't clone yourself?" Brittany innocently asked.

"No. it's the genetics" Kara responded. "That's why Marley and I look alike, but she is my little sister"

"Just like Bicentennial Man" Artie said again.

"Are we really going to discuss the movie where Robin Williams is a robot?" Finn asked.

"Mr. Schuester…I would like to sing something for my sister" Marley responded before looking at Kara. "And I would love if you sing with me"

"Are you serious?" Kara asked with a big smile. "I mean…I'm not good at singing, I just…usually sing Karaoke from The Wizard of Oz with Alex but…"

"Then you can sing" Kurt admitted. "Your little sister has a lovely voice and since both of you look alike, honey. That's for certain you are also talented"

"The floor is yours" Mr. Schuester smiled as he took a seat.

 _[The band started playing a song as Marley stared at Kara and held her hand with a smile, Kara smiled back at her as both started singing beautifully]_

 _[Marley with Kara]_

 _B-b-better in stereo_ _  
_ _B-b-better in stereo_

 _[Marley] (Kara):_

 _I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!)_ _  
_ _I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)_ _  
_ _Slam dunk, ready or not_ _  
_ _Yeah, show me what you got_

 _[All the New Directions members were enjoying the performance as Amanda smiled and Rachel leaned her head on Finn's shoulder. Kara and Marley continued singing happily and with emotion]_

 _[Kara] (Marley):_

 _I'm under the spotlight (holler)_ _  
_ _I dare you, come on and follow_ _  
_ _You dance to your own beat_ _  
_ _I'll sing the melody_

 _[Marley]_

 _When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."_ _  
_ _When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

 _[Marley and Kara]_

 _You–the other half of me_ _  
_ _The half I'll never be_ _  
_ _The half that drives me crazy!_ _  
_ _You–the better half of me_ _  
_ _The half I'll always need!_ _  
_ _We both know_ _  
_ _We're better in stereo!_ __

 _B-better in stereo_ _  
_ _(Oh, oh, oh)_ _  
_ _B-better in stereo_ _  
_ _(Oh, oh, oh)_

 _[Marley] (Kara):_

 _And when we're together (oh yeah),_ _  
_ _A sweet harmony or solo_ _  
_ _If we could just agree,_ _  
_ _We would go major league_

 _[Kara]_

 _When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."_ _  
_ _When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

 _[Marley and Kara]_

 _You–the other half of me_ _  
_ _The half I'll never be_ _  
_ _The half that drives me crazy!_ _  
_ _The half I'll always need!_ _  
_ _We both know_ _  
_ _We're better in stereo!_

 _[Kara]_

 _You say, "It's wrong," I say, "It's right."_ _  
_ _You say, "It's black," I say, "It's white."_

 _[Marley]_

 _You take left, and I take right  
But at the end of the day we both know  
We're better… _

_[Marley and Kara with New Directions girls]_

 _You the other half of me_ _  
_ _The half I'll never be_ _  
_ _The half that drives me crazy!_ _  
_ _You the better half of me_ _  
_ _The half I'll always need! (always need, yeah)_ _  
_ _We both know_ _  
_ _We're better in stereo!_

 _[Marley] Kara):_

 _(_ _B-b-better in stereo (oh, oh, Better in stereo)  
B-b-better in stereo (better in stereo)_

 _B-B-better in stereo (oh, oh, oh)_

 _[Marley and Kara]_

 _Better in stereo_

The song finished as Kara and Marley tearfully and happily hugged each other. Finally being reunited and the heartache of being separated healed completely.

 **Characters in the chapter**

 **Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose/Kara Zor-El "Supergirl/Kara Danvers**

 **Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen**

 **Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Shott Jr.**

 **Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers**

 **Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant**

 **Blake Jenner as Adam Foster/Ryder Lynn**

 _ **David Harewood**_ __ _ **as**_ __ **J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter**

 **Trisha Rae Starl as Millie Rose**

 **Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

 **Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

 **Dove Cameron as Amanda Calloway**

 **Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel**

 **Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams**

 **Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones**

 **Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

 **Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman**

 **Ginny Gardner as Marissa**

 **Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe**

 **Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang**

 **Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester**

 **Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez**

 **Heather Morris as Brittany**

 **Malina Weissman as young Kara**

 **Raffey Cassidy as young Marley**

 **Songs in the chapter**

 **I've done (originally by Likin park/Marie Digby version) performed by Marley Rose**

 **2.-Ways to be wicked (originally by Descendants) performed by New Directions**

 **3.-Stitches (originally by Shawn Mendes) performed by Finn Hudson and Sebastian Smythe**

 **4.-Sleeping Satellite (originally by Tasmin Archer) performed by Kara Danvers**

 **5.-Better in stereo (originally by Dove Cameron) performed by Marley Rose and Kara Danvers**

 **Author's note: well…there you have it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know in your reviews what you would like to see in chapter 4. Without any further, see you until then!**

"

.


	4. I quit

This is not an update. Just to let you guys know that I'm not going to write Family Bond either. I lost inspiration and I don't know if I will continue. So this my farewell.

I quit


End file.
